


Snow days

by KobaltWeeb



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobaltWeeb/pseuds/KobaltWeeb
Summary: A spin of for a couple of characters I made up! Character ages are Mike 20 and Joel 30.This is a fluffy love story and will be in parts and maybe not that well polished but it’s a labour of love!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy afternoon at home, Cookie the brindle pitbull, Mayonnaise the black and white shiba inu, Pancake the cream pug and Stoner the white/pink Sphynx cat were all snoozing.  
Mayo didn’t like the rain and Cookie would love nothing more than to run out in the mud and paint the house in silt.  
Stoner jumped down from his fuzzy fleece hammock above Pancake and started snuggling the golden cream curly tailed pug, Stoners white skin melting into Pancakes fur looking like a fluffy latte in a doggy bed.   
Cookie was such a big girl she could get away with anything if she used her puppy eyes, it worked on papa best.  
Dad, not so much.  
She was pawing at the back door and kept bugging Mayo with yelping and rolling over him.  
Stoner and Pancake collectively paid no mind to the hulk of a dog trying to dig out into the backyard by scratching the stone floor.  
Atlas the wolf dog was in his hut outside melding into the tree line, his dark silvery fur mixing with his bright white furred mate, Hyperion the malamute.   
Cookie was getting pent up with energy and was about to burst when she heard a vehicle drive up the long gravel driveway.  
Soon Cookie was waiting impatiently a couple feet from the door, it had become a routine for her.  
The teddy bear of a dog had made a mark in this house already, literally.   
She had a small brown spot made into the floor in front of the door she’d sit on when she waited for her dads or a mail man, the mail man to spook obviously.  
She waited silently for the pitter patter of shoes on the stone walkway, she heard a huff and prepared her plan of action.   
Finally her dads opened the heavy wood door and were almost trampled by the big pup, oops!  
Pancake and Stoner raised their heads but went back to napping together, Mayo got up from the couch and limped over to his dads, tail wagging slightly.   
Cookie started nipping and bumping into Mayo to get him excited but accidentally knocked the poor three legged pup over.  
His white and black fur muddled together into a grey blur as he wobbled and scrambled on the floor to get back up and greet his masters.  
Both Joel and Mike pet the dogs affectionately, Mike letting Cookie wrestle him to the ground and slobber him.   
The over exuberant pup then clobbered her bigger owner, her papa.   
Mayonnaise dropped to the floor in a mock fall and Mike went to cuddle him and dout on him.  
Stoner and Pancake, being disturbed enough by the amount of noise, sauntered over Mike with their tails entwined lazely.   
The pair, despite being the complete opposites of each other were the best of friends.  
The friendly pug was a big help since Stoners partner Munchie had to go to the vet after getting sick from eating a rotten mouse.  
The pair were inseparable since Munch started throwing up and wouldn’t go to the toilet, having to be separated quickly in case it was a sickness and spread to his mate.   
The fiery ginger and white fluffy Norwegian forest having an intense cuddly personality being too much a danger to his skinny gnarly and skeletal looking better half.  
The pug helped keep the naked “ghost” warm especially during cold nights and acted as a hot water bottle after baths.   
The house was booming with warm light, shuffling and yips and yaps coming from both fathers and their fuzzy children.  
After all the noise had died down, the two men picked up the groceries from their car and laid them out on the smooth kitchen island.  
Stoner was a little too curious and kept up onto the counter gaining a growl from Mayo and Cookie, Pancake consoled the stressed cat with licks and careful bumps into his shoulder.   
After putting all the groceries away, the couple relaxed on the couch with the rest of the family.   
Stoner sat in Mike’s lap and Mayo in Joel’s.  
Even Atlas and Hyperion came inside to cozy up at Mike's feet.   
Cookie and pancake laid on either side of Joel, cuddling him and Mayo closely.  
The first frost would be coming to their home soon and everybody knew it.   
The house also didn’t feel tight without Munchie and thus the pair put a movie on to watch with their babies.  
“Give Stoner some catnip, he’s getting anxious again and Pan is just stumbling over him” Joel split the silence with a laugh at the end.   
“Ugh… my knees are killing me…” Mike said with a gruff snort heading for the cat cabinet.  
Autumn was both Mikes favourite and least favourite season, there was Halloween but there was also humid cold.

A killer on his knees and joints.

Last he came back Joel had taken his spot and laid himself lazily out over the couch, the dogs burying him in their fur.  
Hyperion was engulfing his head in her white pearly fur and Atlas at his feet.   
Joel didn’t notice Mike come back so he went to the bedroom and grabbed a black fuzzy throw blanket and stood above the pups and boyfriend that were sleeping.   
With complete stealth, he tossed the blanket over the pups and Joel in one foul sloop and in a split second the blanket looked like a Black Sea.  
The dogs scuffled and jumped around in confusion and by Joel’s slightly pained wheezes, Mike could tell he was laughing his ass off.  
He didn’t stop laughing until Cookie slipped out of the cocoon and looked sad she wasn’t still in, but decided she’d ruin the fun for everybody else and started tugging and yanking the blanket off the couch.   
Ten minutes into the movie and they were already tuckered out by a blanket.  
The couple cuddled with their fluffy and not so fluffy family pooled at their feet in doggy beds and laid out blankets. 

“When do you think the first frost will come? Hopefully before Samhain eh?” Mike peeped.

Joel looked at his love with a puzzled look plastered in every corner of his face.

“S-Samhain?” He stared at Mike flabbergasted.

“Halloween silly! Remember? Don’t worry you’ll learn about it more” Mike ended it with a kiss to Joel's cheek, the confused face dissolved into flustered and happy at the thought of learning more about Mikes traditions and holidays.

They had just moved in together and finally got to live in a house at the start of the year.   
A couple moving boxes still sitting about the hallway and lots of newly potted plants on the deck outside the glass doors, were evident enough the pair were not completely accustomed to the space yet.   
Nevertheless, the wild family didn’t care and left their mark anywhere they could reach, sniff, scratch and rub.   
The most “artistic” family members were Stoner and Munchie, aside from Cookie.   
The pair loved to lazily scratch up the trees in the backyard on sunny days after hunting.  
Munchie would lay in the shade while Stoner would frolic in the sun and grass and catch mice and other unlucky critters.  
Munchie was a silent killer, preferring to wait until dark and bring bats, mice and even an owl one time back home for his mate and family. 

Granted the owl was a baby and wasn’t hurt, Joel and Mike gave it to a sanctuary.  
Munchie never usually killed birds, only mice or squirrels or gophers eating the vegetables in the garden. 

Stoner went a step further.

The determined Sphinx would kill anything he knew wasn’t beneficial, sometimes even the ones that are.   
He had a blood lust for killing mice and squirrels, magpies, woodpeckers, whiskey jacks and even rabbits that were feeding on lettuce and other vegetation in the garden or harming the yard.   
The sleek built cat was a skilled hunter, a silent killer.  
He had only just turned two years old, Munchie was about three years old.  
The personality difference was similar but different all the same.  
Munchie was strong and fluffy and Stoner was lean and felt like a peach.   
The two got along so well though, their differences help each other out.   
In the summer months Stone would be out catching pests while Munchie would sit in the shade, in the winter Munch would get them while Stone would be inside keeping their bed warm.   
The pair reflected their owners, almost to a T.   
Joel was buff but soft and fuzzy.   
Mike was lean, skinny and had little body hair.  
But because Munchie had to get medicine for his sickness, Stone was a lot more mopey and lazy and didn’t do much or want to hunt things like he normally loved to do.  
Thankfully it was only October 6th and Munch was expected to return in the next day or so from the veterinarian's office healthy.

It turned out it took a little longer for Munchie to feel his old self again and didn’t get back till Friday the 9th, a tad bit longer then expected but Stoner was ecstatic with his mates return.   
The pair spent the entire first day sleeping together in their kitty castle at the very top of the post, a small birds nest style that neither usually slept in because it would be too warm for Munch but they passed out and Munch even snored. 

The recovery took so much out of the large cat, among missing his family, siblings and his mate.   
The cat looked ragged and dull when he got home and didn’t get a proper grooming until a day later, after his mate tried and failed to help get slight mats out of the once soft bright orange and white fur.   
After having an hour long brush and a bath the Tomcat looked like a complete different entity.  
A spitting image of long firebrand and pearly fur, luxurious and fluffy.  
His dads even put a clip on cat bow tie on him and tied a bow tie around Stoner and let them frolic around the house, looking like a newlywed couple until they again went to the cat pole and fell asleep.   
Stone pulled his bow tie off and licked Munchies off as well, as if to spite his adopted parents.


	2. How many!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find some kittens orphaned and somebody in the family gets knocked up.

As the months got colder, the family's heart got warmer.

Joel came home after work one day to find Mike asleep on the couch wrapped in a fluffy white blanket with stars embroidered on it, it was their first blanket they bought when they moved in.   
He was fast asleep and sitting propped up right on the couch.   
Stoner’s tail and Munchies scruff showing through the blanket that swirled around them, what was going on?   
Joel immediately went to make sure nobody was hurt and Cookie stood up from the floor beside the couch and blocked his way, Mayo quickly made his way over and did the same. 

What is wrong with the pups!? Joel thought.

Then he heard mewls and cries coming from the blanket bundle, around where Mike's lap would be.  
He pat both pups heads as if to say, I’m okay I’m not going to hurt anyone.  
Cookie and Mayo were never defensive, only when Mike was having a traumatic episode or was hurt so that frightened Joel even more.  
He carefully stepped between the pups to his boyfriends side to see what was wrong, he never expected what he found.   
He unfurled the top blanket to see Munch and Stone curled protectively around a bundle of tiny bodies consisting of black and tabby fur, orange and white.  
Joel was baffled by what he saw, 8 tiny kittens hidden beneath the two tomcats and on top of his boyfriend's naked belly.   
A tiny baby bottle that was half way empty, secured in the waistband of Mike's pj bottoms.  
He must have done that to keep it warm Joel thought Mike was way smarter than the average bear, and a very nurturing soul.   
Joel went to the fridge to get something to drink and to let Mike sleep because he was obviously beat.  
He noticed a ton of dried kitten milk formula and a hastily opened baby bottle kit for animals on the kitchen island, a row of tiny brightly coloured kitten collars were set neatly on the table.   
A piece of cardboard cut out from a cereal box next to the collars, fur colours and the sexes of what he assumed were the kittens marked neatly laid there.  
He heard loud mewling and crying kittens and peaked behind the wall to see Mike wake up and take the bottle from his belly and started feeding one of the baby kits while looking half asleep, it was a pure black kitten.   
The cardboard had only one name for a kitten, Satan, pure black tomcat, pentagram collar.  
Joel looked for said collar and unbuckled it, it had a tag and everything on it already.   
Satan read the tiny brushed bronze finished tag, Joel started giggling and quietly snickering at the choice of name for the black kit.  
So much like Mike to do that, his love for the occult was so broad and undefeated.  
He came back to the wall to continue watching his partner feed the kitten but Mike was asleep again, the bottle in his mouth and the kitten laying on his bare chest still suckling on it.  
Said kitten was so tiny, he was in a sock, one of Mike's pentagram socks of course.  
The kitten quickly fell asleep and Mike had a caring yet strong protective hand over the kit, the other on the rest of the tiny litter.  
He could feel the love resonating from the whole bunch, Pancake was the only one that was away from the huge couch.   
She was upside down, snoring in her pink fluffy doggy bed.  
When Joel clicked his tongue for Pancake to come over she instantly sprang up with a smile and a sneeze, adorable.  
“Hey sweet girl!” He said softly, as to not wake the others.   
Pan scampered over to him, a dopey smile on her smushed face.   
Just as he was about to pick her up he heard a howl outside the door, Atlas.  
The wolf dog and his mate sat at the doorway, waiting for Joel to open the door and let them in.  
The pair looked overly impatient and kept howling, thankfully the howls aren’t enough to wake Mike or the others as they are used to them and Mike even loves hearing them.   
He constantly listens to tapes of the two howling to get to sleep some nights.  
He opened the door to the huge dogs, they looked cold and a tad wet so Joel started a fire in the living room and layed out towels for them. Pancake following the two half wolves that were 5x her size.  
The dogs were both carrying something in their mouths and Joel didn’t notice till Hyperion came up to him with two giant hares in her jowls and placed them carefully on the kitchen table, mimicking how Mike would place groceries on the table.

This confused Joel even farther, what the hell was going on!?

He was starting to panic at this point and decided Mike would know, as if en que one of the kittens started crying and Mike woke up to feed the little ginger tabby.  
Slowly Mike came too and started to actually wake up and not be mouth to mouth bottle feeding.  
He groaned as he moved his legs to let them get circulation and prop them up carefully.  
Mike noticed the two large wolf dogs standing by a lit fire and carefully got up and placed the kittens between the two tomcats, he knew Joel was home.  
He held Satan close to his chest and walked into the kitchen to see Joel holding two plump limp rabbits and looking like a deer in headlights. 

“You okay babes? You look like you saw a ghost! Where’d you get the rabbits? Is that dinner?” Said the drowsy mom of a man looking extremely hungry holding a black kitten and only wearing pj bottoms, his skinny frame still holding the baby bottle held in his waistband.

“I- the wolves must have caught them! They were at the door and they brought them in! Do you know why they did that? And where did you find those kittens, the collars and the bottle?! What happened baby? I’m so confused it’s giving me a headache!” Joel said in a stressed but quiet tone, trying not to wake the black scrap of fur sleeping away on his boyfriend's chest.

“I was on a walk with Hyperion and Atlas when Cookie ran off with Pancake into an old barn, Mayo stayed by my side and waited. I didn’t notice anything until Cookie started barking and Mayo bolted to the barn along with Hyperion and Atlas and Munchie.   
I just figured they found something so I followed and got knee deep in snow when I finally got to the sorry excuse for a shed. I saw a dead cat curled protectively in a ball and she was obviously protecting something and not just curled up, I heard crying coming from her.  
I moved the dead cat and there were nine kittens, one was already dead.   
Pancake wouldn’t leave the kittens and Munchie just went over and curled around the babies instantly. I couldn’t just leave them there!  
I brought them back and Munch and Stoner wouldn’t let them out of their sight. I quickly drove to the vet with them safely in Munch and Stones care and got kitten milk and a bottle along with 7 collars. I called the vet first and asked them to have the stuff ready for when I got there. After I fed them and made sure they had a heating pad and both dads were good I went to the pet store and a tag for one of them and a special collar.   
I also got medicine and stuff for kittens just in case.”  
Mike finished his story with a huff and swept his unkempt hair to the side to properly look at his boyfriend, a loving and longing expression spread on his face and his eyes looked tired and dull.  
He was not completely awake and Joel knew that.

“Can we please keep them baby….?”  
Mike made a couple whimpers and had puppy eyes, his lip was bruised probably from biting it and it was quivering.

How could he not say yes?

“Yes honey, we will keep them. But we need to find out why and how the wolves got those rabbits!”  
Mike laughed.

“I think they thought I had given birth or something and wanted to help feed me or whatnot, maybe the kittens but you know those two are great hunters!”  
Mike went over to the rabbits and could still feel a bit of warmth in the bodies, no puncture wounds.  
The dogs must have killed them by breaking their necks.   
They looked perfectly healthy and Mike made a split decision, cooking them.

“We should eat them! The pair caught them for us and they are perfectly good to eat!” Mike said proudly, he was always proud of his pack's hunting skills.

Joel’s face quickly soured and looked grossed out but he eventually agreed, no reason to waste perfectly good meat.

He tried to lie and tell himself it wasn’t gross though it didn’t help much.

Joel had no idea how to prepare rabbits from start to finish, he also hated gutting things and left that to Mikey, the younger man took great delight cleaning and dressing the rabbits, keeping the skulls for preservation and giving any scraps or edible organs to the wolves.   
It took about thirty minutes and Mike had prepared and cleaned both rabbits, got the skulls ready and even pinned up the hides on a drying board.

He was just a tad too good at that job and he prided himself on his good work.  
He wanted to get a job in taxidermy soon.

Mike was very hungry though and it showed through his eyes and mouth, literally drooling at the smell of the rabbits cooking while he fed the kittens and watched tv.  
Joel was an amazing cook and he decided to make a rabbit stew, something Mike had as a kid.  
As the rabbit cooked, Mike sauntered into the kitchen to check on Joel…. and the stew...  
The tall skinny man came behind his boyfriend and gave him an affectionate kiss and a nip on the back of the neck, still holding the tiny black kitten.   
Joel turned around and gave Mike an affectionate shoulder squeeze and kissed him back, a little too deeply, causing Mike to go bright red and flustered.  
The couple spent a little bit of time running each other’s fingers through hair and gentle caressing and hugging, always being careful of the tiny life between their chests.  
“So how’s supper going Sugar?” Mike said with a twinkle in his eye, his tone a little bratty but sweet and genuine.  
“Almost done, you ready to dig in soon!?” Joel said innocently and proudly, he obviously didn’t catch on to Mike’s flirting.   
“Dig into what exactly?” Mike said with a low sweet tone, he placed Satan in an empty basket lined with cloth on the kitchen table behind him and walked up behind Joel and peeked over his shoulder and stared at his hands.  
“The soup! I made it really special just for us! I also added some cinnamon and some herbs you grew in the garden this-“ Joel was cut off by Mike’s growl and as he started gripping his sides and grinding his hips ever so slightly against his mans rump.  
Earning a shaky breath from Joel, he turned him around and Mike took the perfect time in Joel’s confusion to press him against the nearest flat surface, the fridge.  
Mike went full dom mode and teased the ever living shit out of Joel and enjoyed every second of it.   
The couple played a dominance game and kept going back and forth.  
But Mike eventually won, leaving a dark hickey on the base of Joel’s neck, perfect.

Mike was just as happy as could be, perfectly content.  
The mood was just so good, warm food, a large family and the house was booming with new life, the kits, new hope.  
The family had a delicious supper, the dogs got some stew of their own, vegetables and some chicken breast cutlets that were going to go bad the next day along with some soup bones.  
Pancake needed less liquid in hers and Hyperion and Atlas wanted more broth, it worked out perfectly.  
The kitten all got fed and were lazily sitting by the fireplace on Mike’s lap, shielded from the extra heat by his forearms.  
Joel and Mike took turns feeding the kittens while they watched movies that night.  
The two tomcats also spent time grooming and cuddling the orphaned litter, growing more fond by the minute.  
Stoner and Munchie instantly fell in love with the litter and became their dads.  
The love spreading through the home seeped through everyone’s hearts, all the pack mates fell in love with the kittens.  
Atlas and Hyperion were big protectors and providers, and brought the kittens back to their basket if they somehow escaped or tugged at Mike’s shirt or pants if a kitten needed to be fed.  
Cookie was a big sister and always carefully played with the kits as they got stronger, teaching them to walk and even carefully played tug of war.  
Mayo was a silent observer, made sure the kittens never got hurt and would bark if someone was getting too close or almost stepped on a kit’s tail.  
Pancake would always let the kittens snuggle up to her and warm the kittens up if she needed to, she also helped to lick extra milk off the kittens when they drank too much.  
Munchie and Stoner were the ultimate dad duo in the household.

They watched the kittens 24/7. 

The two tomcats seemed to take turns watching the litter and cleaning them, just like Joel and Mike did.  
The couple were constantly woken up to Stoners wails and whines to get them to feed the babies or check on them.   
Sometimes Mike would bring the basket into the boy’s bedroom and would keep it close by under a light stand until one fateful night.  
Mike went full dad mode and made the kittens a proper rocking baby basket for the size of a human baby, all for the 8 kittens.  
He cut out beautiful oak planks and weaved willow twigs together for a cover and he did it all by himself while Joel was at work.  
He soon went nuts and made a rocking chair as well because, as he quoted, “I might as well finish what I started and make something for myself to sit in!” Joel had to lock Mike’s power saw away that night to disable him from making more things.

The next couple days get even more weird,  
The wolves kept catching pheasants and rabbits, squirrels and even a duck.  
Mike kept getting more motherly and Joel and Mike collectively lost more and more sleep.  
But the wolves were acting the weirdest out of everyone by far.  
But the most obscure animal they brought home was a reindeer, freshly killed.  
The pair hunted down a deer and managed to drag the young buck home to their family.   
Thankfully it was technically hunting season for that type of deer and it was fine.  
They were also lucky that they had the freezer place for the whole animal.   
The skull was also kept and later mounted on the living room wall when it was completely cleaned.  
Mike knew how to cook venison and how to butcher it and he kept it in the freezer shed by hanging it up and keeping it frozen with the cold weather.  
Mike told Joel recipes and ways to preserve the meat and Hoel brainstormed spices and herbs to help with the gamey flavour.  
The two really were a power couple, the shared knowledge and skills were impeccable.  
Both were talented in many ways, strong as well.

As the kittens grew older so did the weather, growing colder and more bitter, harsher by the day.  
The bone dry cold was a danger to the kittens and as a result they weren’t allowed outside for more than a couple minutes and under the entire family's hyper supervision.   
If even one kitten got a sneeze or looked cold they all went inside.  
The family all pitched in and watched over the tiny bodies.  
The wild pack of misfits was even stronger knit then before, sharing food and the wolves hunting for wild game not that Mike and Joel wanted it.  
The boys had to keep the wolves inside to keep them from running rampant and bringing another dead animal home to eat.  
After about two weeks of hard, diligent work and love, the kittens could hop and jump and didn’t need as close supervision as before.   
When they first found the kittens they were malnourished and didn’t even have their eyes open yet.   
Now they were healthy and clean, eyes clear as day and bright, most were very spry and energetic.   
Some had frostbite and the worst case was on Satan’s ears, his ears were bitten in such a way his ears looked cropped and sharp like a bat.  
His ears helped him get his name, Satan.  
As the kittens grew older the pack slowly got less attentive and let the kittens have more room to grow and learn lessons.  
Though in the long run it was a bit careles and all too hilarious.  
One kitten, a grey tabby Tom was a little too curious about the guys bedroom and walked in on them in a compromising scene.  
Cookie quickly noticed and dragged the kitten by his scruff back to the living room.   
She was like a young child, she knew too much for being a dog.

The next time the couple decided to have some fun alone time, they locked the door.

That was a story they later told to their friends and they all had burst out laughing.  
Life in the Waruso household got even better as time went on.   
The kittens became independent and their dads don’t like it one bit.  
Stoner and Munch would still take their kids and groom them against their kits' wishes and would watch them eat, making sure they always finished.  
They also started venturing outside and were allowed to try and catch birds in pairs while the dads watched.  
Atlas and Hyperion were getting awfully close too and wouldn’t leave each other’s side, it was weird as the two were usually irritated by being around each other for too long.  
They loved each other but liked to be alone every once in a while, have solitary time to run or sleep alone and undisturbed.   
Hyperion also started eating a lot more food, eating more red meat or hunting for animals to eat.   
Mike got concerned and took the big fluffy girl to the vet to get her checked out, and it turned out she was pregnant.  
With 10 pups.   
So to recap, 1 pitbull, 1 shiba inu, 1 pug, ten cats consisting of 8 kittens, and 2 wolf dogs and one being pregnant with 10 pups.   
25 animals. Not including Mike’s small scaly animal collection consisting of two large snakes, a leopard gecko and a toad.   
If the two men thought they’d have a small family they thought dead wrong. 

Mike called Joel in a panic and asked what they should do.

“Babe… I have some news about Hyperion, you aren’t going to exactly like it.” Mike said with an antsy tone.

“Is she okay!?! Is she sick!?! Oh god please don’t tell me she’s sick or dying!!” Joel sounded sad and terrified of what news he’d receive.

“No no no babe, she’s pregnant!” Mike said with an excited tone trailing his voice.

“Oh thank Jesus! I thought she was dying!” Joel said with an audible sigh of relief, he didn’t know what was coming.

“Babe hold on don’t get relaxed just yet… she’s got 10 puppies growing in her” Mike said with a giggle, Joel was silent.

“Welp fuck” and with that Mike made his way home with the pregnant momma.  
Joel greeted her with a fondness that he first gave the kittens way back when. 

“So 10 babies huh? Wow Atlas you sure are the stud buddy!” Patting Atlas’s head affectionately.   
“So what do we do?” Mike asked in a small voice.  
“Obviously we keep them till they’re grown enough and give them to good homes!” He said cheerfully, full of pride.  
“Yay!!!” Mike yipped, spooking Pancake that came over to greet the giant pregnant wolf and making she bolt to her bed instead.  
Oops!

This was going to be a long long three or so months.


End file.
